SWITCHED
by Mariya567
Summary: It's been a  month since Inuyasha and Kagome met and Sango, Kilala, Miroku and Shippo joined the group. Inuyasha has told them about his condition of the full human thing on every full moon... well it seems there's something else.what is it?discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Heart Break**

"InuYasha!" Sango hissed in his ear when she made sure Kagome couldn't hear her.

"What are you playing at you furry idiot?!" How could you?!" she screeched in his ear. He looked at her.

"What are you playing at you furry idiot?!" she screeched in his ear. InuYasha looked at her bewildered.

"What the hell are you talking about Sango?"

"OOH don't even go there you two-timer you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!"

"Sango seriously, what are you talking about?"

"you don't know?" she said incredulous "well let me re-freshen your memory for you. Last night when Kagome went to her era to get some supplies and you used it as opportunity to go meet with Kikyo!"

InuYasha started to look guilty, he had begun where this was beginning to understand where this was going. Sango continued:

"Kagome came back a little earlier than you anticipated and went looking for you. What do you think she found, moron? She found you and Kikyo all over each other in front of the Sacred Tree! She came to me crying, and YOU? You just sit there as if everything is fine and dandy!"

She let out a huff and started to walk away. InuYasha grabbed her hand

"Is that why Kagome was angry at dinner?"

Sango looked at InuYasha and said

"Inuyasha, she dumped a pot of boiling ramen down your kimono, she sit you forty times and almost killed when you tried to offer her a ride. What do you think?"

"Sango, I LOVE Kikyo. You cant expect me to dump her can you? He looked almost pleading.

"Inuyasha I'm not asking you to do that. What I ask is this 'If Kikyo really is your one and ONLY love then why do you continually mess with her fragile heart?"

To this he had no answer. Sango's eyes grew cold. She released her hand from InuYasha's grip, took one step towards and said,

"Listen to me InuYasha and listen to me well because this is the first and LAST time I will say this. Kagome is like a sister to me, we know each others deepest and darkest secrets. I will NOT stand idly by while you rip out Kagome's heart by its very roots. So make your choice and make it soon or I'll have no choice but to come after you."

With these words she walked ahead with Miroku, Kagome and Shippo, leaving InuYasha behind looking guilty and sorrowful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Say Again?**

They kept walking until a little before sundown when InuYasha insisted they stop for the night and went off to find something to cook for dinner.

InuYasha barely said a word all through dinner. He didn't eat much either considering it was all he could to stop fidgeting. Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku for an explanation, but they just shrugged. They still hadn't forgiven him for hurting Kagome the previous night. Kagome sighed and motioned for them to leave. They shook their heads and grabbed Shippo and headed for their separate tents to get ready for bed.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said tentively.

"What?" came the gruff reply.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Okay?" InuYasha looked at her as if she had grown a tail. "Kagome you burned my chest, you bruised my whole body AND you kicked me when I offered you a ride. Would YOU be okay after all that?"

"Hey at least I'm no dirty, two-timing back-stabber!" Kagome shot back. InuYasha looked hurt and looked away. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry. But InuYasha I know you well enough that it isn't just my behavior that's bothering you. What's going on?"

"You really wanna know?" said InuYasha looking up into the already darkening sky.

"YES" replied Kagome.

"Fine. As you know I'm a half-demon," Kagome nodded. "Well every month I have to give a bit of time to my human side. I don't really have a choice. So once a month I revert to my human self. Yes I mean FULLY human" said InuYasha when he saw Kagome's eyes widen.

"Ouch well that is troublesome, but InuYasha remember …..I'll always be with you." She said shyly. His expression softened at her words. He gave her a side-long glance.

"That's true, I suppose, thanks Kagome" he leaned back against a tree, Kagome snuggled up to him and soon fell fast asleep, oblivious to a very pink InuYasha next to her.

**1 hour later…**

"OMG, INUYASHA YOU FREAK!!!!!!!"

InuYasha was jarred awake by something very large and very hard hitting him in the face. He recognized Kagome's voice as he lifted the metal pan she had thrown at him, off his head.

"Kagome what the hell are y-"he fell speechless.

There before him stood Kagome, looking very much half-demon. Complete with the pointy ears and teeth. Sango and Miroku emerged from the tent, weapons drawn to investigate the commotion.

"What the-?" was all Miroku could say before Kagome launched herself at InuYasha, who just stood there gaping at her. Sango and Miroku ran towards Kagome and hit her in a flying tackle. While Miroku wrestled with Kagome, Sango looked questioningly towards a now fully human InuYasha.

"What is going on?" Sango asked. (I'm guessing you're thinking the same thing )

"Umm…" InuYasha was at a loss for words, "I think my powers went to Kagome."

"Oh well, that explains a lot. Like we can't already see that!" cried Sango in exasperation.

"Oh now I got it!" InuYasha snapped his fingers" fifty years ago when I fell in love with Kikyo (Kagome growled from her position on the ground under Miroku) when I lost my powers every full moon, as you can see, (InuYasha spread his arms to give them a full view of his human visage.) she would get my demon side, so she could practice my powers as well. So she became half-demon every full moon while I reverted to my human self and tried to keep her under control cause sometimes you CAN get carried away with the powers. But since Kikyo is dead now the powers had now where else to go but the next best thing which is Kagome because she is Kikyo's re-incarnation." He waved his hand at Kagome who was still under Miroku.

"Can I get up now?" came Kagome's muffled voice

"Do you promise not to kill InuYasha" asked Miroku coyly.

"I guess." She huffed

Miroku got up and helped her to her feet. Meanwhile InuYasha immediately ducked for cover behind the nearest tree. He peeked cautiously at her from his hiding place , something on Kagome's neck caught his eyes. A certain red beaded neck-lace. She caught him looking and looked to see what he was staring at. The expression that came on her face was horrified.

"InuYasha don't you DARE! InuYasha? InuYasha, I'm warning you!"

He looked at her mischievously. An idea was beginning to form in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Payback**

"Kagome…"

"DON'T SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT-"

"SIT!"

WHAMM!

Kagome slammed face first into the soft grass. A look of pure glee came upon InuYasha face, he lost control COMPLETELY.

"Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit! SIT!!!!!"

By the time InuYasha was done the hole into which kagome had had disappeared was so deep that you couldn't see Kagome. InuYasha cautiously crept to the edge of the hole.

"Kagome?" he said uncertainly, looking into the huge smoking hole.

"RAWR!!" Kagome leapt out of the hole and advanced towards him menacingly.

"Kagome? Heh. Can't we talk about this reasonably? Kagome? Think about what you're doing!!!" InuYasha backed up until his back was pressed against a tree.

"KAGOME IT WAS JUST PAYBACK FOR YESTERDAYYYY!!!" he screamed as she grabbed his foot and swung him the air. She stopped. She remembered much to her annoyance that a few days before she had taken her anger out on InuYasha by sitting

"Fine. I'm letting you go this once." She growled, releasing him from her grip. She sat down on the grass heavily. InuYasha sat next to her cautiously. Sango and Miroku took this as there cue to melt into the forest.

"Kagome? Are you okay??" he moved to kneel in front of her.

When he moved her hands away from her face he was surprised to find tears running down her face.

"Kagome? Hey kagome look at me.." he took a deep breath. It always threw him off when girls started to cry.

"InuYasha what's going on?? This stuff scares….me." she whispered, "will I ever turn back t normal??"

he almost laughed and then realized that would be a bad move.

"you'll defiantly be alright kagome" he said solemnly "I promise" with that he hugged her tight.

At first she was very stiff and rigid but she soon relaxed in his embrace. She soon succumbed to the feelings of sleep washing over her.

When inuyasha finally realized she had fallen asleep it was too late. So he made himself comfortable and went to sleep as well………

Ahaha he SHOULD feel guilty for what he's doing

Okaii now im going to write the other chapters

Sorry I haven't been writing its just so hard what with school work and all that you kno how it is )

 well I'll write soon )

-- MiiYa


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"wake up , wake up ,wake UP " said a masculine voice to kagome. Whoever was waking her up was sure doing a rough job of it.

"Come on Inuyasha Wake Up!"

Kagome was WIDE awake now. The voice had just called her INUYASHA.

"I'm not InuYasha, I'm kagome " she mumbled. Opening her eyes a crack in the blazing morning sun, she found herself looking at an incredulous Miroku.

"InuYasha if you think I'm THAT stupid than you've really insulted my intelligence. I do think I can tell the difference between man and woman."

Kagome got up annoyed and clenched her fists.

"Ouch" she cried.

Looking at her palms she saw blood in puncture holes in her skin. Her nails had pierced her skin.. That's weird, when did my nails get so long and claw – like? She looked closer. To her horror they were a whole INCH bigger. Suddenly she had a very disturbing thought. She ran as fast as she could to her yellow backpack.

"InuYasha?" said Miroku, as she began to throw items out of the bag in her haste to locate the specific item she wanted.

"Are you sure that's wise to do, I'm mean its – whoa!" he ducked to avoid being hit with a steel pan. "I mean that bag is sure to posses some things that are very private to Lady Kagome." And what was a steel pan doing in there? He wondered. "And what is wrong with your voice? You sound like a woman."

With a sigh of relief kagome located what she was looking for. She pulled out a large hand mirror, took a deep breath and looked. Staring back at her was InuYasha's half demon face! Horrified she let out a blood curdling scream. InuYasha/ Kagome woke up sputtering.

"wha – wha- happ –" he fell speechless when he caught sight of his twin sitting across from him and grabbed the mirror. He looked and sure enough staring back at him was the delicate feminine face of kagome.

"OHMIGAWD!" he yelled and dropped the mirror.

He kagome jumped to their feet and looked at each other. Sango and Mirok just stared, very confused. There stood InuYasha and kagome, seemed normal until they started talking. From InuYasha's mouth came Kagome's sweet melodious voice. (Although right now she seemed to be on the verge of murder.) And from Kagome's mouth poured InuYasha's guttural growl.

" okay, im going to tell you right now! Whatever is going I had NOTHING to do with it." Said inuyasha defensively.

"wait wait" sango said "which one is kagome and which one is inuyasha?" the exact opposite of inuyasha put HER hand up.

"I'm InuYasha" he/she said lifting Kagome's perfectly manicured hands.

"and I'm kagome" said kagome putting InuYasha's clawed hand up.

"ahh okay I think I know whats going here" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"THEN EXPLAIN!" yelled sango kagome and inuyasha at the same time. He held his hand up.

"lets get lady kaedes opinion on the matter first shall we?"

" yeah lady kaede will know whats happening!" said kagome hopefully. " maybe she even knows how to fix it."

"don't get your hopes to high that old hag is useless!" inuyasha grumbled.

"shut up you!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look; this was going to be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Explanations**

They walked to Kaedes hut which wasn't too far away. They reached her hut and were just about to knock when they heard:

"Ahh kagome, my child, do come in."

They looked at each other, shrugged and went in. Kaede was sitting inside making some sort of stew. Kagome / InuYasha's twitched with the different smells assailing her nose.

"What brings you here? I was under the impression you all had gone after another lead on Naraku?" she looked at them questioningly.

"Yes well it seems we have a slight problem" Miroku said bemused. "So we thought wed get your opinion on it." He finished.

"We don't need the old hags help." Grumbled InuYasha/ Kagome.

Kaede raised her eyebrows and looked at Miroku and Sango for an explanation.

"It seems the two have switched bodies" Sango supplied.

"Ahh I see "Kaede got up and examined kagome and InuYasha. With a sigh she sat back down.

"As I'm sure InuYasha has told you by now, every month at the full moon he ended up giving my sister his demonic powers." Everyone nodded. "Well in this case the transition has gone one step further because of the fact kagome is Kikyo reincarnation but that also because she is NOT Kikyo. InuYasha and kagome have switched bodies' so that they both may experience each others powers. I believe this has happened to you and Kikyo before has it not InuYasha?" Kaede addressed the last to InuYasha who nodded reluctantly.

(_By the way when I say __**Kagome/InuYasha **__it means kagome talking from InuYasha's body and vice versa with __**InuYasha/Kagome okay???**_

"How long does this usually last?" asked Kagome/InuYasha.

"Well at most it should go on for about a week." Said Kaede thoughtfully.

"A WEEK!!!???" Screeched Kagome / InuYasha.

"hmm, well in Kikyo and InuYasha's case I believe it went on for another month and ceased when the full moon appeared again." Kaede shrugged. "its really anybody's guess"

Kagome/ InuYasha looked ready to pass out. With these revelations the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. Suddenly kagome was on the other side of the hut. She examined her hands. Sure enough there were her perfectly manicured nails.

"Yes! "She cheered "I'm in my own body again!"

Across the hut InuYasha was also cheering.

"Finally! I'm out of that **HIDEOUS **body!" Realizing what he had just said, InuYasha clapped his hands over his mouth. Kagome turned around slowly and silently.

"Ahem, pardon me?" she said her eyebrows raised. "Did you just call my body **HIDEOUS**?"

"Um no, NO! Your body is very nice. I men its very un - athletic, err, I mean out of shape, or shapely…ACK!" InuYasha was floundering like a fish out of water. As kagome slowly advanced towards him. Behind her Miroku and Sango were waving their arms frantically. Miroku was mouthing the words _Say she she's beautiful!_ Whereas Sango was just mouthing the words _SHUT UP BAKA_

_(BAKA is the Japanese word for "stupid idiot, moron and the like…)_

"InuYasha…"

"Oh no… Kagome No!"

"SIT BAKA!!"

**WHAMMMM**

A familiar pain hit InuYasha. This time he wasn't angry as it _had _been his fault. Kagome glanced at her watch.

"OHMIGAWD!" she wailed, clutching her head. She had completely forgotten she had a COLOSSAL math test the next day!

"Kagome what is it?" said Kaede looking concerned.

"Uhh, nothing Kaede – Sama. Look I have to go; I'll be back in the morning okay? Biii!" with she was off.

"My, Lady Kagome sure is fast" Miroku remarked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Fight

**Chapter Six: Questions**

**Kagome's Shrine**

_Phew _Kagome thought as she hoisted herself out of the well. _It sure is easier to get INTO the well rather than OUT of it._

"Mooooooom!" she yelled as she ran towards the house.

"yes what is it dear?" Said Kagome's mother as she walked out of the house

"mother what time is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"7:45 am, you have 15 minutes to get to school if that's what you want" said Kagome's mother, "oh by the way." She said "Hojo was here yesterday, apparently banana's are good for digestion so he left about 3 crates full of them" she said laughing. Kagome sweat dropped anime style, only Hojo of all people would come to her house with three crates of banana's…_more importantly _she wondered _ how did he get them up the stairs of the temple without any help?_

She looked at her watch again,

"OHMIGAWD!!" She yelled and with one hop on her bike she was off racing towards the school.

**At School**

_Hmm, _Kagome thought with suppressed laughter, _I wonder what illness I had this time?_

"KAGOMEEEEEE!" she heard someone yell. She turned around and saw Yuki Eri, and Yuri running towards her waving their arms crazily above their heads.

"Kagome, are you okay? We heard you fell down two flights of stairs and into a washing machine and that some old lady beat you up with her stick?! Are you okay? Is alright for you to be in school?" Said Eri compassionately.

_Eeeeh? I fell down two flights of stairs and into a WASHING MACHINE?_ She thought incredulously._ Didn't someone ask what a washing machine was doing at the foot of a flight of stairs? Grandpa we're going to have a LOOOOOONG talk when I get back from school_

"err… no I'm fine, I only acquired a few bruises" She winced, thinking about how many times she was "sitted" in the past few days.

"Oh Kagome, by the way Hojo asked non – stop about you, you know!" said Yuri, her voice thick with implications.

"Really?" She said her voice disinterested, she was more concerned about the fact that Hojo had just spotted her and was anxious to get out of his reach." Lets go the bells' going to ring any minute!" She grabbed their hands and dragged them inside, half running.

** After School at WacDonalds**

"Ahh, am I glad that's over!" exclaimed Eri, stretching her hands behind her back.

"Easy for you to say," said Kagome gloomily, slurping her coke "you PASSED, I failed so bad, that I must have set a new record for being a failure."

"Aww, its okay Kagome, I'm sure it wasn't THAT bad…" said Yuki encouragingly, patting her shoulders.

"So…. Kagome…" Said Yuri, raisng her eyebrows.

" so what?she said, bewildered.

"Oh don't gimme that! You know exactly what im talking about! How's it going with that jealous dude who tried to KILL Hojo?!" screamed Yuki over her fires at Kagome.

"Well er…" Said Kagome, "can we continue this conversation elsewhere? Cause, um, we're going to kicked out any minute".

They looked around and blushed a deep red, everyone in the restaurant was looking at them as if they had gone completely insane,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Fight Part II

**Chapter Seven: The Fight **

**Feudal Era**

"Arrgh! Where is Kagome?! She said she'd be back at dawn!!" Yelled InuYasha, he was sitting on top of Lady Kaede's Hut and dawn was slowly breaking over the horizon.

"No she did not InuYasha," said Shippo indignantly "she said transforms into Kagome 'I'll be back in morning kai, byee!' see?!" transforms back into Shippo

"Are you an idiot?" asked InuYasha, "when someone says morning they mean dawn… and dawn broke over half an hour ago!" He picked up Shippo by his tail and hurled him, one – handed into the forest.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sango passed by just into in time to see Shippo go flying. She rolled her eyes.

"InuYasha." said Sango bitingly, "stop acting like a moron, she said morning, she never gave us a specific timing"

"What are you all idiots? Jeez, I'm going to go get her, wait here for me" with that he ran off in the direction of the bone eaters well.

Miroku walked by, and looked at InuYasha's running figure and remarked:

"well this just _cannot_ go well" and walked on.

**Kagome's House**

"So Kagome," began Yuri, Kagome groaned inwardly, she knew that look. It was the look that Yuri gave every one before she gave them the 20 second 20 question interview. She was NOT planning to let Yuri corner her with one of those. She began to form an idea for a diversion, when they heard footsteps clattering up the stairs.

**BAM!**

The door to Kagome's room flew open, and in the doorway stood one very irritated InuYasha.

Alarm bells went off like a bomb inside Kagome's head, _uh – oh, this cannot be good_. He went over to kagome, oblivious to her friends open mouthed stare at this tall silver haired man in the red kimono that was busy yelling at Kagome.

"HEY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK **HOURS** AGO!!" he yelled in her face

"InuYasha!" she hissed, she grabbed the neck of his kimono and got up. She turned around and smiled sweetly at her friends.

"I'll be right back, alright?" she said and walked out of the room dragging InuYasha with her and closed the door behind her

Yuri, Yuki and Eri stared at each other for a few seconds. Soon they heard:

"YOU JERK, SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! "

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

They winced with each impact they heard.

"FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY! THIS TIME I'M NOT COMING TO GET YOU!!"

"FINE!! JUST GET OUT!!" they heard something crash again.

They looked at each other, a realization dawned over Yuri.

"hey you guys, I _think_ that was the jealous BF Kagome always talks about." She looked at them, meaningfully.

"WHAT?!" They looked at her

"Are you serious?" said Yuki,

"think about it, the guy that came in possessed all the qualities that kagome described and she seemed quite at ease with him" she said impatiently, "come on , guys he's totally it"

"ugh" they stopped talking abruptly as kagome slouched into the room, looking defeated. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow. "I hate men." She said in a muffled voice. They all looked sympathetically at her.

"Kagome, was that your ever-jealous boyfriend?"

"Ugh, yes that idiot is, I regret to say, him" Kagome said from her position on the bed.

"Kagome, can you answer some questions for us?" said Yuri; it didn't sound like Kagome had a choice so she gave in.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" She said tiredly.

"his name is…?"

"InuYasha."

They looked at each other.

"His name is 'dog demon'?" They looked dubious

"yes" it looked like she was serious, so they let it go.

"And he's your boyfriend?" verified Yuri.

"Well, sort of. I know he likes me, and he knows I like him…we just haven't said it." Kagome lifted her from the pillow and looked sheepishly at her friends' shocked faces.

"You mean you're still at the 'he likes me, he likes me not' stage?" said Eri incredulously. She buried her face into the pillow again.

"something like that" said Kagome. Yuki had been rummaging into Kagome's backpack, and now seemed to find something that interested her.

"hey kagome," she said, holding something up, "what's this?" Kagome looked up from the pillow again to be greeted by the image of Yuki holding up her **sacred bow and arrows** that she used to kill in the feudal era.

"UWAH! Yuki!" She grabbed them from a startled Yuki's grasp and threw one swift look at the clock.

"You know what, I think its time for me to, you know, study, since I've been in the hospital so long. I obviously can't do it with you around, too distracting, but thanks for coming over anyways" She pushed her friends down the stairs and out the front doors. "Bye now!" She called through the closed doors. Her friends stood outside gaping at the Higurashi House.

"That made no sense." Whispered Yuki, glancing back at the house as they walked away.

"yeah" Yuri whispered back, "She's been acting so funny since her 16th birthday, those super long absences from school, the sudden disinterest in Hojo who she was gaga over before. I mean it makes no freakish sense." She shook her head impatiently as if trying to figure something out but failed at it anyways.

"You know what else is weird?" exclaimed Eri, who had stopped walking "The fact that kagome has a bow and arrow set. I mean why on earth, would she carry one of those around after what happened last year." She was referring to the fact that a sixth grader had a let loose a rogue arrow in Kagome's direction at a fair last year and almost made a shish kebab out of her.

"Hmmm, I think Kagome has been bunking school for that InuYasha guy. She probably kicked us out so she could go where ever he wanted her to be that she was SO late in coming to." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"I got it!" exclaimed Yuri, startling the other two, "lets have a stake out and watch for kagome. Lets see where she goes" the other looked thrilled.

"Awesome lets do it!" and they lay in wait for Kagome.

**Inside the Higurashi house**

_Phew _thought Kagome,_ I thought they'd never leave and I almost got found out too. That idiot InuYasha couldn't wait one measly more hour. Jeez._ Kagome realized something else as she began to collect her things in preparation for going over to the feudal era. _Whenever its night here, its day there, OH CRAP! I'm going to be in InuYasha's body when I get out of the well._ She thought with a groan. _Ugh, might as well get it over with. _

She went over and said good bye to everyone, because she didn't know when or IF she would come back she always made sure to say goodbye to her family properly.

"bye mom!"

And she was out of the house.

**Outside the Higurashi Home**

They were all startled when the back door to Kagome's home flew open and kagome bounded out in the direction of the shrine well. They silently followed her there and watched her disappear inside the shrine building. As soon as she went in they raced for the shrine, they got there just in time to see a blinding white-ish blue light and then darkness.

"Kagome ?" called Eri cautiously.

"Hey, Eri get down there! See if Kagome's in the well!" hissed Yuki.

"If she was there wouldn't she say something," said Eri nervously, she didn't like the idea of going down into a deep dark well with heaven knows what inside it.

"Just do it!" cried Yuri in exasperation and pushed Eri towards the well.

"Alright already! Jeez!" said Eri in annoyance and proceeded to climb down the well, when she got down she felt along the walls of the well. It was slightly damp and had a weird earthy smell to it. Although what concerned Eri more, was the long rib bone like piece of _something_ hard brushing against her legs. She gulped, on second thought; she didn't think she wanted to know what it was.

"Anything?" called Yuki down the well to Eri.

"Nope" she called back. She attempted to climb back up the ladders she came down on with little luck. They were much more slippery on the way up than down.

"I wonder what happened…" said Yuki thoughtfully

"I know." Said Yuri, Eri could hear their voices getting further and further away from the well.

"Uh, guys? Guys? Erm, a little help here? High school girl stuck in yucky muddy well!" it was no use,they were already long gone. She had to help herself out of this situation, just as she had always been helping herself her whole life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Koga's Embarrassment

**Chapter Eight: Koga's Embarrassment**

**Feudal Era**

InuYasha had come back from Kagome's time and since then had seemed just a **little** bit grumpy. At the moment he was perched on the branches of a tree looking past Kaede's village with a VERY aggravated expression on his face.

"InuYasha" Shippo said, climbing up the tree so he could talk to InuYasha. "Did you have a fight with kagome? Did she beat you up again?" Shippo inquired innocently

.

"HAH!" InuYasha's loud laugh" scared Shippo right out of the tree. "That measly shrimp of a woman beat **ME **up?! I don't think so" he laughed a hysterical laugh.

Miroku watched him get louder with each passing moment, when it seemed InuYasha had finally lost his mind, one which was very fragile to begin with, Miroku picked a stone and tossed it a little in his hands then chucked the rock straight at InuYasha's head. He fell right out of the tree and smack onto the ground with sickening **SPLAT!**

"You know InuYasha It isn't very wise o fight with the very woman who is supposed to bring you to 'greatness'" Miroku commented dryly.

"what do you know?" said InuYasha annoyed, "we can bring Naraku down without that whiner." As InuYasha was saying this, his body changed into the very woman who he had just been talking about. **Kagome/InuYasha** walked into the clearing looking very much as ticked off as **InuYasha/Kagome. ( remember, the first name I write is the actual person, the second name is the body he/she is trapped in. comprende? ) **

"this is seriously cruel and unusual punishment" kagome cried. "how do you travel in this thing?" she held up one long brocade sleeve of InuYasha's kimono. "its like beyond super hot in here" she said fanning her self with her hands.

"yeah well think of uncomfortable _this _is for me. I'm not used to showing so much leg. Don't you have any shame?" he counterattacked. Kagome smirked.

"really? You seemed to have no problem with it when I was wearing it" she said impishly. InuYasha turned seventeen different shades of red.

"th-that's different" he stuttered, "you're a girl, I'm a guy, it naturally makes me uncomfortable." He smiled, thinking he had made the perfect comeback. Kagome scowled at him, then stood ramrod straight, she had just had a horrible thought.

"InuYasha," she said "what if Koga shows up? Should we tell him what happened?" Kagome said nervously. InuYasha looked at her as if she had lost it.

"Like HELL I'll tell him my biggest weakness "InuYasha exclaimed incredulously. All the while trying to pull down the short school issued skirt that Kagome wore, with little success.

"By the way, is there anyway to make this skirt any _longer?_" he looked pleadingly at her.

"Not really." Kagome said, relishing InuYasha's obvious discomfort. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala had been watching the proceedings silently up until now, suddenly it seemed something beyond them had caught his attention. Miroku got up and dusted his robes off.

"I hate to break up this most riveting conversation, but isn't that Koga?" Looking at where he was pointing you could see a human sized tornado fast approaching.

Kagome blanched, she turned to InuYasha

"InuYasha!" she hissed. "What are we going to do?" she gave a panicked glance at the whirlwind that was Koga. InuYasha's mind started whirring with plans. He looked at Kagome.

"just follow my lead alright, Kagome, and PLEASE don't do anything stupid!" Kagome scowled, _stupid? Oh he's done it now, I'm going to act so well HE'S going to believe I'm InuYasha too!_

InuYasha fixed his hair and smoothed down his skirt, and prepared himself. Kagome meanwhile fixed a sneer on her face and worked to make her voice as close as she could to InuYasha's guttural growl.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga grabbed Kagome around the waist and tugged her close to him, (not knowing it was InuYasha in Kagome's body).

"Did you miss me?" Koga clasped her hands to his chest and gave her a smile that should have turned kagome helpless to against him. Too bad it was really InuYasha and he wasn't having none of Koga's flirting.

"Ew! Let go of me you jerk!" said InuYasha in a high falsetto voice. "that is like so GROSS! You like smell and you're covered in blood!" InuYasha / Kagome pushed Koga away from him (well Kagome's body…this is getting quite confusing huh?)

Koga looked confused, "Kagome, are you alright? YOU!" he was pointing an accusing finger at InuYasha, who was in fact Kagome. "Mutt, what did you do to kagome?!"

"Whoa, what? Me?!" Kagome braced herself, men do fight and temporarily, she was a man. Koga launched himself at her, Kagome stepped to the side and Koga missed her by a bare inch. She decided to play it up.

"What's this?" she said in as low voice she could manage, "it seems Kagome has realized you for the wolf turd you are!" She smirked a classic InuYasha smirk. Kagome (who was actually InuYasha), smiled and went on.

"and wow koga you could NEVER measure up to InuYasha , its just not possible," he continued "he is much more handsome, daring and braver than you are." He placed a well practiced seductive look on his face and stroked the side of Koga's face with one tapered nail causing Koga to tremble violently. He smiled (or rather he smiled using Kagome's body). Kagome (in InuYasha's body) walked over to Kagome who was InuYasha, (**okay you know what just try and follow along with common sense I'm confusing my self here)** and grasped his waist pulling him to her side.

_Okay _she thought inwardly _this is awkward._ Koga finally seemed to regain his senses " you mutt! I don't know what you did to her but when I come back she better be normal or heads will roll!" he yelled at Kagome.

"Fine by me" came Kagome's uninterested response. Koga growled and left in whirlwind of dust and dirt. Good thing too because the sun was JUST setting over the horizon. All of a sudden both were back in their respective bodies. InuYasha was quite pleased with himself, until he thought about kagome. She always hated hurting people. He cringed inside, _great I'm going to get beat so bad _he thought. He turned around slowly to look at Kagome , to his surprise she was smiling at him.

"InuYasha," she said stretching her hand out to him "come on, I think I've got some things that will make you happy in my time". He smiled back. He clasped her hand and followed her to the Bone Eater's well. Sango and Miroku watched them leave. They looked at the fast disappearing Koga and the very happy couple walking towards the well and burst out laughing.

"Ohmigod," Miroku cried , laughing so hard his face was red and an had tears streaming out of his eyes. "that had to be the SINGLE funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" he said, bending over to brace himself on his knees.

"I know," Sango said laughing. She suddenly stood straight. 'Miroku that idiot is coming back". Miroku's head whipped around to see Koga's whirlwind, coming towards them.

"You, monk! Tell me what that mutt did to my beautiful Kagome?!" he screamed in Miroku's face. Miroku looked him in the face,

"Calm down please." He said politely. "Nothing is wrong with Kagome, she is perfectly finee. She just finally said what she wanted to all along." He smiled at Koga innocently. Koga's face turned an ugly shade of purple.

"You!—" he was cut off by Sango pressing her Hiraikotsu against Koga's throat.

"Shut up" she hissed, "you idiot, can't you respect Kagome for her decision?" _even if it is a stupid one _she thought grimly. "if you really love her then tell me what it is you love about her." She looked him in the eys daring him to speak.

"That's quite easy" Kago said loftily. "she is fierce and competitive. She will make a fine pack mother." Sango looked at him incredulously.

"That's your reason? You don't care whether Kagome loves you or not?"

"What does that have to do with anything? A female is a female.. She has no freedom. It doesn't matter to me at all. All I know is that the wolf brothers won't dare oppose me with Kagome at my side." HE looked at sango daring her to tell him off. Too bad he didn't know that Sango didn't give a shit about men and their attitudes. She stepped closer to him until she was less than inch away from him and gave him her worst.

"you, you , you IDIOT !" she yelled in his face. " you call yourself a man?! Even InuYasha is better than you! He at least cares for Kagome, albeit not well but he still does care! You freak if you EVER come near Kagome again I'll slice your head off in one go! Is that clear?!" She looked at him mad as hell and not afraid to show it.He looked fightened. He had never seen a female other than Kagome get this pissed. _Such rage _he thought _ such __**power!**_An idea formed in his mind. He leaned toward her seductively.

"I have a better idea," he said in silky voice. "why don't you become my woman?" he leered at her. She gaped at him like she'd been punched.

"YOU MORON!" She yelled and slapped him across the face. She stomped away from the clearing muttering indecent curses to men. Koga sighed thinking another wonderful woman had, yet again, rejected him. He turned around to see Miroku glaring at him. He stepped back cautiously.

"What?"

"Never," said Miroku, " never ever try to flirt with my woman again. You touch her and you will die! Understood?" Koga looked dismayed.

"What are all the beautiful women in the world stupid? Why do they go for the most ridiculous men?!" he cried and stalked away. Miroku laughed. So far this had been a most interesting day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Half Truth**

A/N: hello people! It's Miiya Chan: D

[[Kagome's Era]]

InuYasha and Kagome hoisted themselves out of the well and into the shrine in silence. Both were embarrassed because they had just realized that they had more or less yelled their greatest secrets unknowingly right in front of the other. They walked quietly to the entrance of the shrine; all of a sudden Kagome came to a sudden halt. InuYasha crashed into her and they both fell outside the well with a muffled thump.

"What _are_ you doing?" InuYasha hissed, rubbing his head which had hit the rail of the stairs leading to the door of the shrine.

"SHH. I see my friends out there. If they catch us, we are so toast." She replied peeking through the cracks of the shrine door."

They slowly eased the door open and crept to the sacred tree in the yard. Meanwhile Kagome's mom answered the door bell that Yuki and Yuka were ringing.

"oh hi girls." She said smiling pleasantly.

"Hi Miss Higurashi, we wondering if we could see Kagome, she didn't come to school, so we wanted to see whether she was alright." Said Yuki, mastering the perfect concerned friend look.

Ms Higurashi was a lot cleverer than the girls anticipated however. She already knew about the failed attempt to follow Kagome the night before. She was determined to protect her daughter's secret.

While she dealt with Kagome's friends, Kagome herself was creeping to the sacred tree and with the help of InuYasha, she climbed into its branches.

"Hmm, Kagome left a little while ago to go to WacDonalds to see if you were there so maybe –." She cut off her sentence as, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Kagome and InuYasha in the Sacred Tree. Kagome was waving her arms frantically to signal that under no circumstances should they (her friends) turn around. Miss Higurashi floundered for a second.

"So maybe?" Yuki prompted, with a raised eyebrow.

"so maybe you should come in and wait for her, I mean you'd be running in circles looking for each other. Kagome should be coming home soon." Ms. Higurashi shoved them inside just as Kagome's frantic arm-waving sent her tumbling from the tree. InuYasha tried to catch her but ended up falling out of the tree himself.

SPLAT !

"Aie…" groaned Kagome, as she picked herself off from the ground. Suddenly she realized she had thrust herself unintentionally onto center stage, and with her InuYasha. Both, Yuka and Yuki were staring, not at her, but at InuYasha, who was getting up, and mumbling curses at the clumsiness of all women. He realized it was suddenly very quiet, and looked up to see all the women looking at him. Looking at himself, he realized, that they were not accustomed to seeing people such as himself. He did make quite a sight to behold, long waist – length silver hair, dog ears, claws, not to mention the fangs. Kagome backed up a step and smiled nervously.

"We'll be going now." She said and grabbed InuYasha to get the hell outta there.

"Wait !" The two heard her friends screech and sped up even more making a beeline for the shrine. They crashed through the door where Kagome told InuYasha to get onto the rafters in the shrine. Protesting, he reluctantly climbed and crouched there, out of sight of Kagome's nosy friends.

"Kagome!" Yuki and Yuka came panting up the shrine steps, after her. "Stop! We want to know what's going on! You obviously aren't sick and yet you weren't at school. And now we find running around with some guy in like, festival clothes, and even your MOTHER seems to know who he is. What is going on here!?" Yuki demanded.

Kagome sighed.

"Can't you guys understand that I just cant tell you? I mean if I could I would have but I can't! It's not my secret to tell !" she wrung her hands helplessly in front of her. Yuka and Yuki looked outraged.

"Not your secret to tell?!" Yuki looked like she was gonna blow a gasket. "What is this a soap opera? I mean Kagome we've been best friends since pre-k and ALWAYS told each other everything…and now the biggest secret of all you CAN'T tell us? Im sorry but that is pure BULLSHIT." She crossed her arms and positioned herself and Yuka in front of the door to prevent kagome from escaping.

"Kagome," Yuka said, "where is he? He was here a second ago, and now he's gone!" She ran over to the well. "Maybe he went down the well? That's where you went when you disappeared." She peered over the well's edge while Kagome looked at them in shock.

"you mean you followed me? Is it too much to ask you to respect my privacy? I mean honestly when have I ever gone to such lengths like following you or cornering you to find out your secrets? This is ridiculous! You know what im leaving!" Kagome made to leave but Yuki barred her way.

"I don't think so Kagome." Yuki said in her stubborn way. " none of us are leaving until you explain to us what in the hell is going on here."

"WHO EXACTLY - wait," Kagome said in mid-rant. "where is Eri? She's always with you guys."

"Eri? Ha!" Yuki snorted, "don't make me laugh, she was just like a groupie or something she was never really a friend. I mean _hello?_ The girl's personality practically screams GEEK."

"uh – huh really well this geek is really pissed off right about now" an unknown voice floated from behind Yuki. Everyone's eyes locked on the girl behind Yuki. Eri stood there, hands on her hips looking..like she said…extremely pissed off.

From his perch above the cat fighting group of girls below, InuYasha nervously watched. _Uh-oh _he thought, _this aint gonna be good. I smell the beginning of an ugly fight._


End file.
